jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
The Intruder
The Intruder is the 29th Episode of the Jumanji animated series. Plot Peter is watching an R-rated movie when Judy steals the remote and runs into the attic where the two find a robber. Desperate, Peter quickly rolls the dice on Jumanji and gets the clue "your view is askew, your morals are stunted, till you see the robber robbed and the hunter hunted" which causes Judy, Peter and the robber to be sucked into Jumanji. Judy nearly falls into one of Van Pelt's traps which would kill her and when Peter is unable to pull her out, the robber, who tells them to call him Jack, saves her. Jack doesn't believe them when they tell him about Jumanji so he ties them up and heads off to explore. Judy manages to free Peter, but Jack comes back after being attacked by a monster squirel. Judy pretends she has to go to the bathroom and uses the opportunity to escape. Peter also gets away while Jack is distracted, but Jack quickly learns of their escape and starts looking for them. He pretends to fall into Van Pelt's trap and Peter "saves" him and Jack claims that now that Peter's saved him, they have a bond and Peter decides to lead him to Alan. Meanwhile, Judy enlists Alan's help to find Peter. Jack tries to swing over a gorge, but fails and when Peter tries to help, he ends up hanging while Jack makes it across safely and plans to leave him there, but Peter tricks him into saving him by pretending Van Pelt has emeralds which interests Jack. He gets Peter to take him to Van Pelt, but Peter leaves a clue so Alan and Judy are able to find him. He escapes Jack and finds Alan and Judy who take Jack down, but after Alan saves Jack, Jack throws him to giant snapping turtles. Alan is apparently killed and Judy and Peter are recaptured by Jack who ties up Judy and sends Peter to rob Van Pelt of his supposed emeralds. Peter steals a chest from Van Pelt then runs away after Jack sees it. Jack goes to hurt Judy and Peter goes to surrender, but Alan shows up and frees Judy allowing them to run away. Alan reveals the current of the river sent him to safety over a waterfall. Opening the chest, they find a Juroceros Horn which Van Pelt, who shows up, reveals is the horn of a creature he killed that was the last of its species. Luckily for them, that wasn't the last of its kind and Van Pelt is attacked by another one before he can harm them. They capture Jack who is desperate to be saved, but he manages to get free and steals the horn. After taking another route, they encounter Jack again being chased by the Jurocerous and realize their clue is solved as Van Pelt was hunted by the Juerocerous and they robbed Jack of his prize of emeralds he expected. Judy, Peter and Jack return home just before Jack is killed and he falls down the stairs trying to get away. Outside the kids run into Officer Bentley who'd noticed their window was broken and came to check it out as there was a robber on the loose. Bentley spots Jack and arrests him and after being in Jumanji, Jack begs to be taken to jail. Category:Episodes